The Warden
by Melidell
Summary: Leonie is having doubts about being posted as the Commander at the dog smelling Fereldan Warden base in Amaranthine, but who can really blame her with the pick of recruits? And someone doesn't appreciate being pushed aside so easily. ONE SHOT.


**A/N:** Was there a point to this short one-shot? I honestly don't remember. Perhaps I had an idea :D

Either way, please R&R, it is very appreciated!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>She had fought darkspawn before, all Grey Wardens did before attempting the joining. But a talking darkspawn? Leonie had no previous experience to call upon for guidance. Perhaps Fereldan was more special than previously considered, despite their barbaric practices. As if on cue to her thoughts, the slimy disgusting dwarf belched loudly, letting of a strong odour of alcohol and . . . oh Maker she did not want to know.<p>

The mage was far too smooth for her liking, shooting appreciative looks down her leathers almost constantly. But he had proved to be an amiable healer, far better than most. Perhaps even good enough to become a Warden if he desired to and Leonie got her way. Mhairi on the other hand seemed extremely promising; she was an adept soldier that took orders with no question, ignoring Leonie's Orlesian heritage to such a point that proved she was loyal to the Grey Warden cause.

She had pinned her hopes that out of all three Mhairi would survive, if not she would find herself on a boat set for Orlais at full speed. They were certainly useful, the dwarf swinging his battle axe recklessly at the unfortunate darkspawn in his way while the mage cast healing spells in desperation to keep them all alive, but she would simply not manage the strain if they were to be put under her command without any semblance of order.

"There it is," Mhairi whispered softly, tensing her shoulders to ready herself.

It could be an easy fight, Leonie could simply slip into the shadows and sneak behind the talking darkspawn, there she would. . .

She was cut out of her thoughts as the mage broke out into a surprised comment, ruining any chance of a stealth attack.

"It is talking!"

"Well, let's shut it up already!" the dwarf growled angrily, his grip tightening over his weapon in excitement.

"Capture the Grey Warden. These others, they may be killed," the darkspawn hissed, his voice rough and uneducated.

There was no time for orders, they would simply have to look out for themselves and hope that the mage would be fast in his healing and the dwarf in his attacks. Leonie sprinted towards the talking darkspawn, Mhairi not far behind raising her shield for an attack. At the last minute, the rouge ducked under the darkspawn blade and nimbly skipped behind it, digging her daggers into its soft and decaying flesh through the opening in the armor. But it was smarter than others she had previously fought, and before she could make the move fatal it charged forward, the blades slipping out cleanly, covered in tainted blood. Mhairi halted suddenly as it came towards her, readying herself for the onslaught. Seeing the dwarf barrelling his way towards the talking darkspawn to help, Leonie faded away into the shadows and concentrated on the more simple minded creatures that had just managed to reach the mage. His eyes betrayed his terror as they attempted to overwhelm him, but Leonie's blades found their throats in seconds, stealing their lives efficiently. Only a handful remained including the talking one, easy enough if not for his seemingly impenetrable armour.

A sudden roar filled the air as the shadow of wings flew over them silently. Leonie prayed that they would make it alive with a dragon added to the mix, for her strength was failing as she ducked and slashed at the remaining spawn. It landed, accompanied by the skittering of its thick and sharpened claws against the stone. Thick leathery wings spread out threateningly as a genlock attempted to cut it down, only to be swept over the side of the roof by the beasts thrashing tail. So it was not tainted, perhaps simply only curious to the smell of blood and the sounds of battle. Curious or not, it would not hesitate to kill them.

"Mage," I shouted, "concentrate on the dragon!"

"It's Anders, by the way, and I'm on it."

Before the mage, no, Anders, could summon a heavy bolt of lightning to hopefully frighten the beast away, it let out a sudden breath of scorching flames, taking out the rest of the spawn, before launching itself in the air. I watched it carefully as it circled the roof slowly.

"Run!" she commanded to her stunned companions, noticing the beasts slow decent to where they had been trying to bring down the talking darkspawn.

They backed away, shooting surprised glances at me while it hissed victoriously, "You shall fall Warden, you shall fall!"

It was a sudden dive that took her breath away. Although large, the dragon was anything but ungainly in the air as it plummeted towards the Earth, its target clear. Before the talking darkspawn could renew his assault, it had been crushed between talons as the beast landed, slamming into the ground. Raising its head in defiance, the beast let out a triumphant roar.

Leonie took a deep breath before readying herself for a renewed attack as the dragon lowered its head and studied her with its unnatural green eyes that looked almost. . .

"That is not a normal dragon," Anders muttered, readying his staff, "it's too . . . creepily intelligent."

The sudden flash of golden light almost blinded Leonie, and as it faded the dragon was no more. Instead stood a beautiful elf, head raised in pride as she studied her with indifference. Raven hair flowed down her back and shoulders, wild and tangled. She was wearing a ripped dress, or what was left of one, pieced together with ragged strips of dark blue leather, adorned with the fur, teeth and bones of long deceased animals. Long dark leather boots with no soles served as her shoes, and perhaps her only protection. She held no staff, but was clearly a witch, an extremely powerful witch.

"So you are the new Orlesian Warden, I assume?" the witch purred, her words coated in unconcealed venom.

Leonie glared at the witch boldly before replying, "Yes, I am Leonie Caron, Commander of the _Fereldan_ Wardens. And who, may you be?"

Smiling slightly with no trace of humour, the witch narrowed her eyes.

"By the ancestors," the dwarf yelled, "Warden? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYTHING BELONGS TO BIOWARE! EVEN LEONIE SINCE SHE IS A PUPPET! Ahem. . . not really but . . . <strong>

**THE WARDEN AND HER KICK-ASSEDNESS IS MINE!**


End file.
